


Everybody’s Talking

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny calls Gibbs and DiNozzo to her office after she learns of their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody’s Talking

“How long have you been sleeping with DiNozzo?” Jenny sat at her desk, her eyes locked on Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced away for a brief moment, smiled and chucked before he turned back to the Director and responded. “Who told you that?”

“I have my sources.”

Leaning forward, Gibbs placed his hands on top of Jenny’s desk. Lowering his voice to a near whisper, he asked, “As long as I’m not sleeping with you, is it really any of your business?”

Rising from her seat, Jenny leaned toward him, as if protecting her area. “Whatever affects NCIS is my business. How many times have you broken your rule against dating co-workers?”

Gibbs easily kept his composure. “There is a difference between dating and bedding.”

“If I ask DiNozzo, what do you think he would say?”

Pushing off the desk, Gibbs straightened up as Jenny returned to her seat. “I can’t speak for someone else.”

“I know you two are close. He turned down a promotion to stay with you.”

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, suitably surprised. “Did he?”

“Yes, he did. I offered him an assignment running his own team in California. He said he wanted to make sure you were a hundred percent before leaving. Seems like you’re operating at a hundred percent and yet he continues to turn down the opportunity to run his own team.”

“We have the best team in NCIS. Can you blame him for wanting to stay a part of that?”

“He doesn’t want to leave you. I wondered why.”

“And decided we had to be lovers?”

“There are reasons for that suspicion.”

“Any you care to share?”

Jenny smiled, pressing down the intercom button on her phone. “Cynthia, send in Special Agent DiNozzo, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Tony carefully eased through the door, closing it behind him. His eyes went to Gibbs first, then to Jenny. “Boss, Director.”

“Special Agent DiNozzo, I want a truthful answer to this question.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Have you ever had a sexual relationship with Special Agent Gibbs?”

Tony turned his eyes to Gibbs, trying to read his expression, while Gibbs kept his focus on the Director.

Jenny rose to her feet again. “Don’t look at him, look at me. Answer the question. Truthfully.”

Tony’s voice was low as he replied, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Was that your answer?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Gibbs’ expression changed slightly, anger tinting his eyes. “Director, I don’t see how this is any of your business.”

“I already told you, whatever affects NCIS is my business.”

“It didn’t seem to be a problem when I was sleeping with you. How about you tell the truth here, Jen. Are you jealous? Is that what this is about?”

“That was out of line, Jethro.”

“Off the record Jen, what’s really going on here?” Gibbs’ eyes were focused, reading Jenny’s.

The Director’s voice softened only slightly. “I know you, Jethro. When we were partners, I can remember a time or two where you covered my ass. Sleeping with someone does affect how you do your job.”

Gibbs sighed heavily and lowered his voice, leaning in closer. “Jen, I covered for you because you were my partner. It’s part of the growing that every agent needs to go through, learning from mistakes and making corrections.”

Tony remained silent, watching the other two in their verbal sparring. He watched as they stared coldly at each other, wondering what the outcome would be.

After a minute of silence, Gibbs straightened up again. “What now, Director? Are you going to break up my team?”

“No. At least, not yet. You’re right, it’s none of my business who my agents are sleeping with. But, since I found out, there’s certainly the potential that others will find out. You need to be careful. Make sure this doesn’t affect your performance.” Jenny eyed DiNozzo up and down. “Or yours.”

Gibbs smiled. “You just told me how you found out. Other than those in this room, we only told the team. McGee didn’t have a problem with it. Ziva did.”

“Ziva is concerned.”

“She has nothing to be concerned about.”

“If this relationship becomes a problem for the agency, I will have to take matters into my own hands.”

“It won’t be a problem. Anything else, or can we get back to work?”

“Fine.”

Gibbs turned and headed for the door. Tony hadn’t moved by the time Gibbs’ hand settled on the handle. “DiNozzo! Time to get back to work.”

“Yes, boss.”

Tony was on Gibbs’ heels as they left the Director’s office. Instead of taking the stairs, Gibbs headed for the elevator. Once they stepped in, he hit the emergency stop.

Gibbs turned to Tony, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I think Jen is jealous,” he said softly, “but it’s not me she wants. It’s you.”

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“Don’t sell yourself short.”

“You know I don’t,” Tony said, turning to fully face Gibbs.

“I know Jen intimately, I know that look in her eyes. She’s over me, but she is curious about you.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Tony promised, kissing the inside of Gibbs’ forearm as he settled his hands on Gibb’s hips, grinding against him seductively.

Gibbs smiled and petted the back of Tony’s hair. “Atta boy, Tony.” After pressing his lips against Tony’s, Gibbs released the elevator. 

As they walked back to their desks, Tony looked up to see Jenny watching them from the railing above.

~~~End~~~  
January 3, 2010


End file.
